Genesis Awakening
by Fullelven
Summary: Reno hasn't quit working for the Turks, though it seems like he's quit actually -being- one. He's forgotten what it's like, and its not until he meets an old friend from his past that he starts to snap out of it. Sequel of Renavatio!
1. The Agreement

**Title: **Genesis Awakening**  
Author: **RenoxRayne**  
Chapter: **1, The Agreement**  
Summary:** Things around The Planet have been quiet and uneventful. Busy work has been given to the Turks, sending them on a mission to retrieve "ShinRa property" by any means necessary, without using excessive force while Reno drinks his days away in the bar. What happens when they realize this property is really a live human being?**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters but Fourteen. All the others are property of Buena Vista Games and Sony Computer Entertainment.

**((A/N: **_Long time no see! This is part three, and the conclusion to the Thrice-Blessed trilogy. I wanted to mention the birthname that I gave Reno and why. In Crisis Core, Cissnei states that "Cissnei" isn't her real name. Well, Shireken isn't either. So, I figured that what they worked on being espionage and whatnot, that they were forced to give up their old lives and identities and assume another. Reno I named Alexander Sinclair. Sinclair because it's been deemed the most likely surname for him by fans and Alexander because of Axel. Nobodies had acronyms of their names (most of the time with an x added) so rearranging Axel gives you Alex. But since it would be Axxel when he was named, they just dropped the second x. And with Reno's ties to Axel's creation, there ya go! Sorry for the long explination!_** ))**

"Excuse me?"

The voice, a male one with an almost sarcastically jovial tone to it, had startled the lone soul that floated in the darkness. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, just floating. Time really had no meaning anymore; she had barely even realized that she was alone, the notion no longer dawning on her. But that voice, foreign although somewhat familiar, had beckoned to her and suddenly her entire being was alive with the feeling of needing human contact. What _was_ he?

_Come on, don't be that way. For someone who one claimed to be in love with me, you certainly don't act like you missed me all._

"Missed…you?"

Hadn't she been the one who'd been gone? The one who'd gone missing inside their selves and hidden so well that they no longer knew where the real world resided? The one who had been gone so long that they really knew little more about their selves other than their name.

There was a long pause since her rhetorical question and whether it was true or not, the voice seemed to act somewhat upset by the lack of her recognition. She felt bad, an urge to reach out and put a comforting hand on the disembodied voice washing over her suddenly. When had she gotten so empathetic?

_Come on, Rayne. It's me, Axel. Got it memorized?_

"Axel? Rayne?" She tossed the names around in her head, the first reminding her of…_something_, but the second didn't ring a bell at all. "I'm…sorry. I-I don't know you. Or Rayne. I'm not even entirely sure where we are."

A hint of a smirk fell upon the atmosphere, causing her to ponder just what it was that he was smiling about. He was just trying to get her to remember him, and telling him otherwise had made him…_happy?_

_First him, now you. I guess that's the life of a Nobody…or unlife. Whatever. _

"Don't call yourself that. Certainly, you do not believe yourself to be a nobody. I mean…we're both obviously lost in this dark void, but still…"

Why was she comforting him?

_Alright, that's the Rayne I remember! At least, she had said similar things before to me! _

What was he going on about? "Was Rayne your girlfriend? Is that who you're looking for?"

Another pause, a frustrated sigh sounded out. _No, she was just a girl that was nice to me. I thought I'd found her, but I suppose I'm going to have to keep looking. The in-between gets lonely, ya know? _He thought for a moment before speaking again. _Lets you and me make a deal. You help me find Rayne, and I'll get you out of here. You want to get back to your world, right?_

Well, that wasn't too bad of a deal, but even then, she didn't know if she could make good on her part. "I don't know who she is though. How can I help?"

_You'll know her if you see her, I promise. You better hurry though…tick tock tick tock. _

A flicker of flame illuminated the darkness at one end. It didn't give her a path, nor did it show her really anything. Just a little flame, like the end of a lighter, just hovering there as if beckoning her to follow. "Well…okay. But if you know the way out, why don't you just go out yourself and look for her?" She questioned as she started toward the light. It didn't move, but simply stood there as if it were waiting for her to catch up.

_I've got no body to return to, jeeze. You really don't remember, do you?_

"Huh?"

The closer she got to him, the more peculiar she began to feel. Heavier, tired, she couldn't breathe. But persistence and curiosity drove her own until she felt as if she were dragging her feet through a hundred pounds of sludge. Sweat beaded on her forehead, her muscles ached, her lungs burned.

And then she was falling.

This wasn't just your normal slip and fall. This was a crazy, oh-crap-I-just-fell-into-the-Northern-Crater-and-I'll-never-hit-bottom kind of fall. Complete with arms flailing, voice calling out, the feeling of the wind enveloping her in its tendril strands, warring with her inertia.

As soon as it started it seemed, it ended with just as much a sudden lurch. And for the first time in a year, she opened her eyes to the light of day.

Rude and Elena waited out in the waiting area of the small medical facility, waiting for whatever or whoever to be ready. The mission had been simple: Go to Mideel, and retrieve a piece of ShinRa property to bring back to the WRO headquarters. Don't use excessive force if you can get away with it, the package was valuable. Right. Retrieval filler missions were monotonous and basically just to keep moral from going down the toilet in months where business was slow.

While this was originally Reno's mission…

The red-head hadn't been into the fighting spirit in a year. He took missions when he knew he may lose his job, but nothing more than that. He spent long days and nights down at Seventh Heaven, drinking until Tifa had to call Reeve to send someone down after him. At first, it had been understandable. Now, it seemed more like a ridiculous habit. He went down there a lot of the times before he could even be assigned a mission, knowing he couldn't very well go on one drunk. He went down there, filled himself full of alcohol, and then was able to have a vacation from feelings from the rest of the day.

Rude was beginning to wonder if there was more alcohol than blood in his friend's veins anymore.

He missed him, the _old_ him, the strong nuisance who didn't mind being a pain in the ass to get what he wanted. He missed his trouble buddy, the one who under no circumstance would leave him behind on a mission. Even if it meant that his chances for death were significantly amplified by coming back for him, he did. He had become a brother to him over the years, and to watch all that be washed away after one incident.

This is why the Turks were asked to give up their old lives in favor of a new one. Why they were given new identities with codenames that really meant nothing. It wasn't to protect anything or anyone, it was to dehumanize them and allow them to do their emotionally taxing work. Rude barely remembered his birth name anymore. Reno had told him his once…Alex. Alexander Sinclair. He had claimed that part of him died the moment he became a Turk…but something about Rayne had breathed life back into the former persona and he'd come back as if he'd never left at all.

"She'll be ready in a few minutes, she's getting dressed. I just…I don't feel right just releasing her like this. You guys aren't going to do anything to her are you?" The nurse questioned worriedly as she came out of the room. Rude and Elena exchanged looks. The package was a girl?

"Oh no! Not to our knowledge. We're just supposed to retrieve her and bring her back!" Elena spoke up quickly. Rude crossed his arms and nodded.

"Fair enough then. I'm just warning you, she's fragile. She's been in a coma for a year, no recollection of her past, and she just woke up this morning. If you're not careful, you could shock her into a catatonic state." She scolded starting to head back in the room.

"She will…be fine. That is why we are here. To insure her safety." She wasn't buying it, remembering the times ShinRa's lap dogs had caused trouble in the years before. After all, a leopard couldn't change its spots. Grunting, she waved off his comment and headed in to check on the girl.

"What do you think they want with her?" Elena asked in a hushed tone. Rude shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out when we get back. More work, though. More pay."

She smiled some, but her face was still scrunched up in confusion, her blue eyes trying hard to figure out what's going on. She only had a few moments to think though before the woman exited the room. At first glance, the reason the WRO would want her was a little more clearer.

Her SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform fit her tall slender form a little uncomfortably, looking as if she may have grown slightly in the time she'd been in a coma. The leather was scuffed, the cloth had cuts in parts. Her tan skin was scarred from an attack. Her green eyes shimmered with Mako energy, and Rude could almost already sense the trouble this was going to start. _She looks just like Rayne._

"This is Fourteen, at least, that's what she remembers of her identification number. She didn't have a name when she came here nor records, I trust you'll be able to help her with that?"

Rude shrugged. "HQ burned up. Most of the records with it. What didn't, Meteor destroyed."

The girl huffed, stretching a little uneasily. "Then why is it that I'm going with you?"

They had no answer. "I just know they're worried about you. We're headed to World Regenesis. There's concern about the Mako energy infused in you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be a lapdog again."

"You don't have to!" Elena piped up. "Just let our doctors check you out and they'll probably let you go."

She knew better. But if there was concern, it was probably concern of her becoming a threat to them. She could use that to her advantage. Agreeing to go with them, she thanked the nurse who'd cared for her for the past year and gingerly made her way to the helicopter. Hopefully…she'd regain her full mobility soon. This was going to drive her insane.


	2. Lap Dog

**Title: **Genesis Awakening

**Author: **TheTemplarsWetDream

**Chapter:** 2, Lap Dog

**Summary:** Fourteen is having a rather hard time wrapping her head around a few things. The people she once knew were dead, some having gone crazy, others tried to end the world. But most of all, out of every memory she had, she can't place herself in any of them. Promising to go to WRO for some answers, will she become little more than she was before in order to get what she seeks?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters but Fourteen. All of the others are property of Buena Vista Games and Squeenix.

**((A/N: **It has been FAR too long since I last wrote on this story! I'm back and ready to wrap up this story! Don't worry, there are still a few more chapters after this one!**))**

The old saying about the world going to Hell in a hand basket was no longer a figure of speech for Fourteen as she watched the war-beaten terrain pass beneath the helicopter. Still rather weak from her coma-induced muscle atrophy, she mindlessly moved her joints in vain as she continued to survey this "new world."

There were so many things to take in. Sephiroth had gone crazy, Zack was dead, Angeal was dead...heck, most of the people she could remember working with once were dead. Yet, as she could remember their names and faces, she could not bring up any recollection of her own name.

_"Rayne?"_

The voice from her dream still haunted her, and she wondered to herself if perhaps that was her name. Rayne...Rayne...No. No matter how many time she repeated it into her head, it felt more and more like trying to put on someone else's skin. That identity did not belong to her.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet since we picked you up?"

She glanced up, green eyes glinting to lock on the large impressionable blue ones of the girl...Elena wasn't it?

"You tell me nearly everyone I ever knew is dead, and that the world nearly ended while I slept...it's a bit to take in...Sephiroth really-"

"Yes."

She shook her head. Sephiroth was everyone's idol. There hadn't been a person she'd ever met, herself included, that didn't want to be him in some respect. "Why?"

"Experiment. Madness." Rude answered, vague as ever. Her thin brows knitted together in thought.

"So all this time, ShinRa has been manufacturing its own toy soldiers, yet they've been letting cannon fodder like me in? Could have told me ahead of time that I would be part of operation meat shield." That little fact piqued quite a bit of annoyance within her. "What about Zack? Was he an experiment too?"

"Nope! He was the real deal! Even the S-Cells wouldn't work with him!" Elena informed. Fourteen crossed her arms, taking that bit in.

"You realize how hard all this is to take in right? I've got no name, no family, and a past I can remember save for the parts that actually include me. Here I am, sitting in the back of this helicopter with people who I came to realize were the bad guys, and I'm supposed to relax."

She received no reply, and though she hadn't expected one, she wished there had been something one of them could say to put her fears to rest. The rest of the helicopter ride lacked conversation, the sound of the blades cutting through the air almost deafening to her ears.

World Regenesis was as much of a prison as it was inevitably going to become a new home for Fourteen. It was all too familiar, the structure having borrowed several things from the old ShinRa Headquarters. Even as she walked throughout it, she had the urge to see if the old SOLDIER floor was still there, along with the virtual reality trainer.

But she refrained from it, instead following the others down the halls to the office of Reeve. She remembered him, and by the confused glint in his eye, it seemed that perhaps he remembered her too. Rude and Elena left her alone with him at his order, and she excused herself to sit down, feeling fatigued already.

"I must apologize for retrieving you without much of a reason, Miss. But it was imperative that we found you, and got you here safely before anything could happen to you."

She lofted a brow. "It was just..._important_ that you find me-a girl who's been in a coma for a year-before something decided to get me when I woke up versus all that time I was sleeping." Fourteen narrowed her eyes. "I'm not buying it."

"Oh? So what do you think our reasoning is for bringing you here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. If I know ShinRa, and I think I do, you don't like your product to go missing for very long. My only question is...how did you know I was going to wake up now?"

Reeve gave a smirk at that, sitting down and leaning back confidently in his seat. "Yes, how did we?"

This song and dance routine was getting old. Painstakingly old. "You can't hold me here."

"You're right, we can't."

Huh, hadn't expected that. "Then I'm leaving."

He didn't budge. "You're free to go."

Something wasn't right. Getting up, she started for the door. One step. Two. "Right. Thanks for the lift."

"Mhmm. If you decide you want to find out who you are, then please, feel free to return."

That stopped her. Turning on her heel, she wheeled around to face him with a frustrated glare. "I thought your people couldn't figure that out. Records being lost, and whatever else your people filled my head full of on the way here."

"That's right. Sephiroth destroyed a great many things here, but that doesn't mean there's not another way of figuring it out." He stood then, strolling leisurely around his desk toward the woman. "Let my people run a few tests, and should we not find anything to help you or you decide you don't like what we're doing, you can leave."

Fourteen knew this little song and dance routine. "Fine. What do you expect me to do for you then?"

That smile of his widened. "Simple. One of our men seems to have defected off to the bar down the street." He turned, finding a piece of scrap paper and scribbled something down. "Just follow those directions, and bring him back here. By force or otherwise."

"I'm not going to play SOLDIER with you guys."

Reeve shook his head. "It's nothing like that. Reno is one of our Turks. He's down on his luck, I just want him back before we have to drag him out at close."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. But if you expect me to walk anywhere, you're going to have to give me something to beat this weakness, or I won't make it far."


	3. Memories

**Chapter: **3, Memories**  
Summary: **There are plenty of things Fourteen seems to remember, but for some reason, it's never something of her own. Acting on the direction of Reeve to retrieve Reno from Seventh Heaven, she finds out there's a little talent about herself that perhaps she didn't want to know.**  
Disclaimer: ** I own nothing but Fourteen and Rayne. All other characters and setting are property of Buena Vista Games and Squeenix.

Fourteen felt better, if not still a little weak. If anything, she felt well enough to make the trek down to Seventh Heaven, and should she need to, had the ability to drag this "Reno" back to WRO. She didn't like the idea of bothering the guy at all. If he wanted to be a drunk, and he _was_ a drunk by the sound of things, then who was she or anyone else to get in the way of that. Sometimes...life was just better spent in the bottom of a bottle.

Though the city of Edge was built on recycled metals from what was once Midgar, the establishment looked rather impressive. Nothing like the seedy little pub that she had originally expected it to be. Stepping into the scarcely populated tavern, she found eyes examining her with quite a bit of suspicion.

_"Right...the uniform."_

Having not had the foresight to ask for a change of clothing, Fourteen stood there in the doorway in her dingy, purple SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform sticking out like a sore thumb. "Um...sorry to bother you guys. I uh...I'm looking for Reno?"

Her brows pursed upward apologetically, hoping they didn't think she was here to start trouble. The long dark-haired female behind the bar motioned toward the last stool where a slender man in a black suit hunched over a drink. "Thank you."

She knew he had to have heard her ask for him, and yet he went on ignoring her. Rolling her eyes, she strolled purposefully over to him, hands on hips. "Reeve said I'm supposed to bring you back."

He growled under his breath, looking away from her. "Come back later. I'm not drunk yet."

_"What the hell is so bad that he needs to be like this every day?"_

"It's not my problem. I don't care if you bring the drink with you, I just need you to come back with me."

He didn't budge.

"Beat it kid."

She pressed her lips together so hard in her irritation, that there was scarce anything left but a hard line. Firmly she grasped his shoulder...and that was where things got a little strange.

It was like when she was in a coma, with the dream, yet these were memories-_his _memories-flashing before her eyes with a plethora of painful emotions along with them. She wrenched her hand away from him, gripping the bar to steady herself as she tried to shake them away. Blood, death, broken hearts.

She couldn't feel his eyes on her, nor the tear that fell. Her own orbs were focused hard on an invisible point at the bar, waiting for her vision to clear. It wasn't until she saw a rustle movement next to her, another in front of her that she flinched from them, hands up to defend herself. "I'm fine. J-just don't touch me." She was shaking.

Reno touched the place where she had grabbed him, his own eyes misty. These emotions that she'd evoked in him had been unreal, things he had been trying to hard not to feel just strewn there in the open. _Who was she?_

"Can you please...just come with me? I need to get back, I'm not feeling so hot, and I can't leave without you with me."

She could feel all their eyes on her, her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Y-Yeah. I'm ready to go."

Well, at least she'd made him uneasy enough to go with her. Still not looking at him, she turned and headed for the door, the tell-tale sound of his boots against the floor the only way she knew that he was following.

"So who are you anyway?"

She hadn't expected him to speak. Hell, she hadn't wanted him to. And yet he had, and he posed a question that she really couldn't answer. "I don't know."

"Don't know, or don't want to tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fourteen."

His blood froze. "Excuse me?"

"_Fourteen_." She repeated for him. He waved his hands.

"What is this? Tseng's idea of a sick joke?" He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"I told you, Reeve sent me after you Reno. I don't know what the Hell your problem is, I don't even care if you get over it. But I've lost a year of my life just laying in Mideel, and I can't seem to remember the rest of it." He glanced back at her, whatever words he had lost as he saw her face.

Her skin was caramel, her eyes a bright green accented by Mako energy. That brown hair of hers, parted on the left, and left long and stringy around her shoulders. His heart raced, and before he could stop himself, he was reaching out to touch her face. Fourteen jumped back.

"What are you doing?"

"Rayne?"

"Why does everyone keep _calling_ me that? I may not know my name, but for the love of Gaia, I know it's not _Rayne_." She frowned. He frowned back, yet those grey-blue eyes of his looked awe-stricken all the same. "What _is_ wrong with you? _Who_ is this Rayne that seems so popular with everyone?"

"Where did you hear the name?" He asked finally.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again, realizing how stupid it would sound to actually admit she'd heard it in a dream. "A _friend._"

"_Who?_"

"What's it to you?"

The two of them had found themselves at a stalemate just at the corner of the WRO Building. They stared each other down, neither one moving, a feeling of nostalgia washing over Reno. He couldn't breathe...he needed to get away from her. "Was she your girlfriend?"

He narrowed his eyes, this time allowing himself to get upset. "Don't worry about it, yo. She's just someone I knew once, a friend." He brushed past her, his shoulder connecting with hers.

With a sharp breath, more memories washed over her, ones that were probably flowing through his mind from her asking if Rayne was his girlfriend. She stiffened, a hand coming to her lips as she relived their kisses-both first and final.

When it was all over, she expected to turn and find him there looking at her expectantly, but she was alone. Hoping he'd done the right thing and at least went into the building, she entered it herself. The sooner they got this testing done, the sooner she could be rid of them all.


	4. Kill The Messenger

**Chapter:** 4, Kill the Messenger  
**Summary:** Tests are to be run if Fourteen wants to find out who she really is, but that doesn't give rest to Reno's pain. Why does she even care?  
**Disclaimer:** Still own no one but Rayne and Fourteen!

Fourteen hated tests. Hated them. REALLY hated them. If there was nothing else from her past that she could remember, at least she had this. It had been hours, _eternal_ hours of mind draining tests. She'd run, jumped, recited, and had blood drawn more than she thought any normal person should have had. They were definitely being thorough.

They'd taken the last batch of blood down to the lab fifteen minutes ago, leaving her alone in the cold infirmary room with nothing but her own devices to keep her company. That was, until she heard a familiar voice. _"Find her yet?"_

A furrowed brow and a double take around the room didn't immediately show her the owner to that voice. It had to be the fatigue, that she wasn't sleeping or eating enough. The fact she'd slept for a year.

_"Aww, you didn't forget our agreement, did you?"_

She jumped, eyes wide, heart pounding. That voice again...she'd only heard it once..._"In my head..."_

"Axel?"

_"The one and only, baby!" _He sounded absolutely elated that she remembered him. _"Have you found her yet?"_

She frowned. "No..." There was still no sight of him around the room. "You know, this would be easier to do if I could at least see you."

There was a moment's pause before he replied again. _"How can you see me if I don't have a body?"_

"You've got a soul, don't you?"

_"I'm a Nobody."_

"Doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

If he could have sighed aloud, he did then. _"I don't have a heart."_

She smirked. "Really doesn't mean squat about not having a soul. Hearts just make you live, souls are where it's at."

_"You sound so much like her..."_

Fourteen relaxed some against the bed, taking a deep breath. "You miss her don't you? Reno does too...she must have been one heck of a woman."

Nothing.

"Axel?"

Still nothing.

Huh. She hadn't expected him to take off without a word, and yet, she hadn't expected to expect anything from a figment inside her head. This was a sickness, a simple sickness that she was succumbing to. There was no logical reason for her to have followed some dream man out of her coma...or to continue talking to him now. Nor should she be worrying about his lost friend, or the wellbeing of some drunk she's barely spoken to.

She needed to get up, to move, to train. Anything to get her mind off this unfamiliar territory and get to feeling like her old self in this body of hers. It felt like elastic on her frame, borrowed, and not fitting at all right. "_Just like her name."_

"Was she pretty?"

Reno looked up from where he'd been blankly staring out the window in the common room. Rude and Elena exchanged worried glances, or at least, what Fourteen thought was worried. Hard telling behind those shades he always wore.

Reno didn't answer her.

"I...I figure she must be pretty special. Everyone seems to get pretty bummed about her."

A muscle tightened in his jaw. "She's dead now. Let her rest."

She furrowed her brow. "If you talked about her, maybe it would help you."

That muscle twitched another few times.

"I'd be willing...to listen. I'm curious about-"

"About _what?_" Reno cried suddenly, standing so swiftly that the chair he'd been sitting in was knocked over. "What are you curious about? You want to hear how I was there with her when she started to degrade? That I can still see all that blood?"

"Reno..." Rude began with a warning tone as he stood, prepared to stand between them.

"No, let her hear this if she's so damned curious. You want to know how I loved her, but she only cared about me because I looked like her dead friend Axel? Or how I didn't _care_ that was the only reason she tolerated me, because I just loved her that much? Or wait, maybe it's the fact that I got to hold her in my arms as she died? How about that?"

Fourteen bit her lip, fought the emotions that welled up within her. Remorse, guilt, a pain that rocketed straight through her core. His pain was raw, as if it had happened just the day before. Did he live with this every day?

He started to storm out, she grabbed his arm. Though smaller than him, he stopped as if rooted in place. She hated touching him, hated how horrible it made her feel about herself, hated the memories she usually got from him. Yet this time there was no pictures, only a man who was broken, who'd lost his love.

They stared at each other for a long moment before his shoulders began to shake. She didn't ask for permission before pulling him into a tight hug. Reno cried harder than he could remember, all that sadness that he'd buried under liters of alcohol finally allowed to escape into the light of day.

Neither was aware that Rude and Elena had snuck out during the awkward surfacing of emotions, but Fourteen clung to him, even shedding a tear or two for him. _"Guess I'm a sympathy crier."_ Even though she couldn't really care less for the man before her, she didn't feel she was one would could let him suffer like that.

"She loved you, Reno. She loved you, as she loved Axel. It was just so damned hard for her to tell the difference sometimes. She cared a great deal for you, she didn't want to use you just because she missed him."

His crying softened some, she could feel it, and she closed her eyes and shielded him the best she could.

"You _can't_ know that..." He said meekly as he worked to compose himself.

She shrugged. "I can't explain, but I _feel_ like it's right. I guess I know everyone else a bit better than I know myself."

The sound of the door opening was a enough to jostle them from their exchange, Reno walking off toward the corner to compose himself while Fourteen looked up to meet eyes with whoever it was.

She was surprised to find one of the lab technicians from earlier standing there. "Um...Miss."

She rolled her eyes. "No Miss, just Fourteen."

"Yes, well...our tests are unable to turn up anything. Mr. Tuesti said you are free to go if you wish."

Fourteen looked back at Reno, then back to the lab tech with a heavy sigh. "Tell him I'm willing to stay and let him do as he wishes if he'll get me a change of clothes and a job."

He looked perplexed, but nodded and left the room. _"With a job comes security clearance, and with that, perhaps I can dig up my own answers."_


End file.
